


Чужие дети

by Chif



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Практическое пособие о том, как стать многодетными родителями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужие дети

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [(Not) Our Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356784) by [bludnoemoloko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludnoemoloko/pseuds/bludnoemoloko)



> на заявку: После Афганистана у Наташи появилось хобби: она отлавливает детей-супергероев (типа Паркера и мисс Марвел), проверяет их материальный достаток и семьи, снабжает их качественным оснащением и особенно броней (все равно будут лезть в самое пекло, пусть хоть защищены), и отпускает с напутствием звать в случае надобности. К настоящему моменту у нее уже целая сеть подобных маленьких миньонов, но она хранит это в тайне даже от Мстителей, опасаясь, что ЩИТ может им навредить. Однажды Наташу похищают, и детишки добираются до "мамочки" даже раньше Мстителей. Реакция команды и особенно Баки.

Джеймс отработанным за годы ударом ноги сносит массивную дверь с петель, пропускает вперёд Стива со щитом, перекатывается в сторону, уходя от возможных выстрелов, и застывает в нелепой позе плечом к плечу с другом.

Потому что все вероятные противники тихо лежат рядком, напоминая будущих жертв гигантского паука, а Наташа Старк, которую они пришли спасать, хлопает глазами, крепко сжимая правой рукой ухо какого-то парня в красно-синем костюме.

— Приветик, — бодро здоровается тот.

— Добрый вечер, — машинально кивает Стив. И, опомнившись, строго смотрит на Ташу. — Железный человек, что здесь происходит?

Таша открывает рот, но парень оказывается быстрее.

— Да пока вы, старички, пытались подняться с дивана, мы уже сами спасли мамочку. А она чего-то недовольна.

Джеймс чувствует, как неотвратимо ползут вверх брови и испытывает невероятную благодарность за то, что выше очков они вряд ли поднимутся.

Мамочку?

— Мамочку? — озадаченно озвучивает его мысль вслух Стив.

— Ага, — кивает парень, — а кто из вас претендует на роль папоч… Ай-яй-яй!

— Ничего-ничего, — бесчувственно говорит ему Таша и тянет за ухо вниз. — Переживёшь. А теперь объясни мне, каким образом вы умудрились оказаться в _Антарктиде_! 

— Это магия! — искренне отзывается парень. — Волшебство! Большой секрет эльфийской пыльцы!

— Стащили квинджет, — раздаётся звонкий голос у Джеймса за спиной. — Ну и доля волшебства в этом была. Правда, скорее интеллектуального характера.

Обернувшись, он видит темноволосую девушку в сине-красном костюме с жёлтой молнией через весь торс.

— ФРАЙДЕЙ? — прищурившись, спрашивает Таша, и девушка беззаботно пожимает плечами.

— Кто же ещё.

— Подарю муниципальному колледжу вместе с Дамми, — в сердцах обещает Таша и цокает языком. — Где остальные? 

— Слишком взволнованы наличием здесь Капитана Америки, боятся выйти, — она закатывает глаза. — Особенно Патриот.

— А ты не взволнована? — неожиданно для самого себя спрашивает Джеймс.

Девушка кидает на него оскорблённый взгляд и говорит:

— Мне больше нравится Капитан Марвел.

— А мне моё ухо, — громко сообщает парень. — И ему скоро будет нанесён непоправимый вред!

Таша тяжело вздыхает и разжимает пальцы.

— Я сейчас закрою глаза, досчитаю до трёх, открою, и никого из вас здесь не будет, — говорит она. — Вас простынет и след, а квинджет вернётся на своё законное место. Понятно?

Парень и девушка переглядываются и хором выдают:

— Да, мамочка!

Таша выглядит так, словно не уверена, смеяться ей надо или плакать. Но она закрывает глаза и начинает считать вслух:

— Один… 

Парень выпускает паутину из устройства на правом запястье.

— Два…

Подхватывает девушку.

— Три.

И они оба исчезают из вида.

Таша для верности не раскрывает глаз ещё пару секунд, пока не слышит, как взлетает за стеной украденный квинджет.

— Старк, — медленно говорит Стив. — Какого чёрта тут происходит?

Джеймс может только согласно кивнуть.

— Это очень, очень длинная история, — отзывается она. — Которую я не буду рассказывать, потому что собираюсь отрицать то, что тут были эти дети, до последнего. 

Стив и Джеймс переглядываются, совершенно ничего не понимая.

***

Таша, действительно, молчит.

В версии, которую она озвучивает Фьюри, из плена её спасли Мстители, и факт наличия замотанных в высотехнологичную прочную паутину членов ГИДРЫ совершенно её не смущает.

— Откуда я знаю, чем они там у себя на базах занимаются? — и глазом не моргнув, сообщает она. — Честно говоря, я и вам узнавать не советую. Так и до инфаркта себя можно довести, а вам, директор, нельзя болеть. Помните, в прошлый раз прихворнули часа на два, а кэп с дружком грохнули три хеликарриера в Потомак. За ними нужен глаз да глаз.

Она стучит пальцем по столу в подтверждение своих последних слов, и у Фьюри на лице появляется то самое выражение, которое, как заметил Джеймс, рано или поздно осваивает каждый человек, вынужденный близко и долго общаться с Ташей Старк.

— Если кто меня и доведёт до инфаркта, то только ты, — довольно искренне говорит он. 

Таша фыркает и спрашивает:

— Вы закончили мой допрос?

— Иди, — Фьюри взмахивает рукой и отворачивается.

Таша совершенно по-детски показывает ему в спину язык, и Джеймс не может сдержать рвущийся наружу смешок.

— Есть что добавить, Барнс? — Фьюри смотрит на него испепеляющим взглядом. 

— Нет, сэр.

Всё-таки Джеймс перевернул его машину и прострелил плечо, поэтому старается побольше молчать. 

— Идите уже… все, — говорит Фьюри.

И Джеймс поклясться готов, что только наличие в комнате Стива удерживает его от того, чтобы озвучить подробный маршрут.

***

Таша заходит в тренировочный зал, держа телефон у уха.

— Нет, — говорит она. — Мне плевать, что ты там узнал, фраза «у всех есть, и я тоже хочу» не прокатит.

Джеймс приподнимает брови, смотря на неё и пытаясь понять, что именно в её словах кажется таким знакомым. Пропускает удар, в следующую секунду оказываясь на полу. Скотта, судя по вытаращенным глазам, такой поворот событий поражает до глубины души.

Джеймс прыжком поднимается на ноги, скручивает его в пару движений и продолжает прислушиваться.

— Шантажист мелкий, я сказала нет. Я верю, что ты это можешь, но сначала подрасти. 

Вот что. Голос Таши звучит точно так же, как звучал голос матери Джеймса, когда он собирался сделать какую-то фееричную глупость.

— Всё, — говорит она пару минут спустя. — Будешь пререкаться, пошлю к тебе Марк-31 с функцией няни... Нет, это не круто, Харли, Господи Боже. Дай трубку своей маме, и я… — она убирает телефон от уха, с ухмылкой смотрит на снова загоревшийся экран и тихо говорит. — Единственная угроза, которая работает. 

Джеймс хмурится и запоминает новое имя.

***

— Почему список стажёров утверждаю я? — в голосе Таши слышится тоска, и Джеймс отрывается от чтения книги.

— Потому что, — вздыхает Пеппер, пододвигая к ней стопку папок, — в пришлом году ты случайно оказалась рядом, когда они были на экскурсии, провела у них экспресс-экзамен, сдав который можно было сразу же претендовать на докторскую степень, сказала, что у них нет будущего, и сообщила, что отбирать их будешь лично, потому что ни на кого в этом ответственном деле нельзя положиться. Припоминаешь?

— Чёрт, — говорит Таша и открывает первую папку. — Ну этого точно нет. И этого. И эту… Серьёзно, она хочет выйти замуж за учёного, что это вообще… Пеппер, ты издеваешься надо мной? 

— Нет, — Пеппер невинно улыбается.

Таша прищуривает глаза.

— Ну да, оно и видно. Так. Эту можно, этого нет, этого да, а этот… мелкий засранец, говорил же, что пойдёт к Озборну!

— Что? — Пеппер удивлённо вскидывает брови. — Ты кого-то тут знаешь? 

Джеймс не может сдержать улыбку, потому что Таша выглядит, как кошка, пойманная с украденной рыбой в пасти.

— Да так, ребёнок знакомого… знакомых… 

— Знакомого знакомых? — поражается Пеппер.

— Ну да, — Таша кивает, неловко дёргает рукой и роняет стопку папок на пол, заставляя их безнадёжно перемешаться между собой.

***

— Ты уверена, что они тебе не мешают? — спрашивает Таша пожилую красивую женщину. Та отмахивается каким-то театральным жестом, и Джеймсу кажется, что он точно где-то её видел.

— В моём возрасте, дорогая, — поставленным голосом отвечает она, — начинаешь ценить наличие в жизни молодых. Иначе смотришь на ровесников, и хоть в гроб ложись.

— Тётя Энджи, — возмущается Таша, — ну что за глупости?

— Мне так много лет, что я могла бы сыграть эту старую развратницу из «Титаника», — смеётся она. 

— Ну-ну, — усмехается Таша, — когда вышел «Титаник», ты была ещё слишком молода.

— Правильно, льсти старухе, что тебе ещё остаётся. А дети ведут себя хорошо, — продолжает та. — Хотя должна сказать, что у Джессики твой характер, так что переспорить её не может никто… Если уж вбила себе что-то в голову, то хоть трава не расти.

Таша закатывает глаза и замечает Джеймса.

— О, Барнс! — она машет ему рукой, призывая спуститься. — Тётя Энджи, вот и ровесник, на которого тебе будет приятно посмотреть. 

— Добрый день, — говорит ей Джеймс и целует недвусмысленно протянутую ладонь. — Джеймс Барнс.

— Анджела Мартинелли, — представляется она. 

Ну конечно. И как только Джеймс мог её не узнать?

— Мы недавно смотрели ваш фильм, — говорит он.

— И надеюсь, вам понравилось? — Анджела стреляет в него глазками, и Джеймс смущается, потому что последние лет семьдесят женщины любого возраста вели себя рядом с ним немного не так.

— Тётя Энджи, — смеётся Таша, — ты неподражаема.

— А куда деваться, дорогая, — усмехается та. — Я тебе всегда говорила, что женщине никогда не поздно выйти замуж…

— Главное — вовремя потом развестись, чтобы точно жить долго и счастливо до конца своих дней, — заканчивает Таша вместо неё. — Да, я помню. Только Джесси этому не учи. 

— Пф, — фыркает Анджела. — Как скажешь. Тогда научу этому Тэдди. Ему-то может и пригодится, теперь же эти браки тоже разрешили.

— О, — Таша вскидывает брови. — Да?

— Уж поверь мне, дорогая, тут у меня опыта хоть отбавляй, — уверяет она Ташу и кидает хитрый взгляд на Джеймса. — Вот мистер Барнс…

— Тётя!

***

— Милая, я слишком трезвая для разговора о шестнадцатилетних мальчиках, — говорит Таша, и Джеймс оборачивается на её голос.

Таша застывает на пороге кухни, уставившись на него круглыми глазами, а потом видимо решает, что на него можно не обращать внимания. 

— Хотя к чёрту, — говорит она в телефон, — некоторые ситуации с годами не меняются, так что рассказывай.

Джеймс приподнимает брови, и Таша пожимает плечами. Проходит мимо него, удерживая телефон между плечом и ухом, достаёт одной рукой кружку, второй нажимая кнопки на кофемашине. 

— Угу, — соглашается она. — Это точно говорит в его пользу… Нет, детка, тут главное не переусердствовать, ты же не хочешь, чтобы все подумали, что ты напихала в лифчик носки. — Джеймс давится печеньем, и Таша с чувством бьёт его по спине, продолжая разговор. — Я знаю, что у тебя всё натуральнее некуда, но остальным-то ты это как объяснишь?.. Ну хорошо, подожди, я спрошу у Барнса. Барнс, — Таша поворачивает к нему голову, — какой размер груди любят мужчины?

Джеймсу хочется пошутить, что за всех он сказать не может, а лично он предпочитает, чтобы эта самая грудь просто была в его руках, но его глаза сами по себе опускаются ниже, лаская взглядом предмет разговора, и Таша пихает его в плечо.

— В каждом размере есть своё очарование, — говорит он, наконец.

Таша закатывает глаза и продолжает в телефон:

— Слышала?.. — она прикусывает губу и фыркает от смеха. — Согласна, ему девяносто девять, и это не аргумент. Пойду поищу кого-нибудь помоложе… Или спрошу, что об этом подходе думает Кэ… Нет? Ну как знаешь, детка.

Таша суёт телефон в карман и с наслаждением делает глоток, тихо вздыхая от удовольствия. Джеймс делится с ней печеньем и осторожно говорит:

— Если тебе будет нужна с ними помощь, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — хмыкает Таша.

И благодарно сжимает пальцы на его руке.

***

— Пригласи её уже на свидание, — говорит Стив, когда Джеймс привычно провожает Ташу взглядом.

— Что?

— Свидание, — чуть ли не по слогам повторяет Стив. — Ты, она, ужин, танцы… Баки, почему я тебе об этом рассказываю? Из нас двоих специалист в этом ты.

Джеймс фыркает.

— Мои методы могли слегка устареть. И потом… зачем я ей нужен? — спрашивает он и отводит глаза, не в силах вынести жалость. 

Стив легко хлопает его по затылку, отвешивая безболезненный, но слегка обидный подзатыльник.

— Не будь идиотом, — говорит он самым проникновенным тоном, на который только способен. — Если не сказать что-то вовремя, можно не сказать это уже никогда. Что если завтра кто-то из вас умрёт? Или не умрёт, а останется во льдах на долгие семьдесят лет, чтобы проснуться и обнаружить, что любимая женщина прожила долгую и счастливую жизнь _без него_. Что ты будешь делать тогда? 

Джеймс ошарашенно смотрит на друга несколько мгновений, а потом вздыхает и прикрывает лицо ладонью.

— Только ты, Стиви, — восхищается он. — Только ты мог использовать свой тупой героический подвиг для шантажа.

Стив хмыкает и с интересом спрашивает:

— Подействовало?

Джеймс косится на него в притворном раздражении и кивает.

— Ещё как, сопляк.

Стив закатывает глаза.

***

— Блин, — раздаётся разочарованный голос, и Джеймс отстраняется от Таши, чтобы обнаружить повисшего рядом с ними вниз головой парня в знакомом красно-синем костюме, — а я ставил на то, что папочкой будет кэп.

— Исчезни, или я расскажу всем, как тебя зовут, — говорит Таша, кладёт ладонь Джеймсу на щёку, заставляя повернуться к себе лицом, и тянется за новым поцелуем.

— Окей, окей, — соглашается парень. — А мелкого мы не будем спасать? Ну, в принципе, правильно, чего его спасать, пусть сам выкручивается.

Таша отстраняется, на мгновение утыкается лбом Джеймсу в плечо и тяжело вздыхает.

— У меня восемь детей, — говорит она. — Я их не рожала, но они все мои.

— Знаю, — кивает Джеймс. — Я же обещал тебе помочь.

***

Стив здоровается со всеми, проходит мимо, наливает себе стакан молока и уже начинает мазать сыром тост, когда до него наконец-то доходит суть происходящего.

Он медленно оборачивается и обводит взглядом толпу подростков во главе с Джеймсом.

— Какого?..

— У нас хрень типа семейного совета, вот только мамочка о нём не знает, — объясняет Харли, — потому что если она узнает, то вставит папочке пи…

— О, да веди ты себя прилично, — Кейт затыкает ему рот рукой.

Стив пару минут смотрит на них с нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом переводит взгляд на Джеймса.

— Эм. Баки?

— Они расстраивают Ташу, — невозмутимо пожимает он плечами. — Вот рассказываю им, как разбирался с тупой шпаной ещё в тридцатых. 

— И это он про вас, кэп, — поясняет Питер, как будто Стив мог сам не догадаться.

— А они все?.. 

— Её, — отзывается Джеймс. — Теперь и мои в каком-то смысле. Да, шпана?

Детишки соглашаются разноголосым хором, и Стив прикрывает глаза. Явно считает про себя до десяти. Стив достаточно хорошо знает Джеймса, чтобы его ужаса мысль о том, что он может каким-то образом повлиять на подрастающее поколение.

А Джеймс знает Стива, поэтому не может удержаться от понимающего смешка.

— Фьюри будет в восторге, — наконец говорит Стив.

И да, Джеймс с этим согласен. Директора Щ.И.Т.а ждёт большой-большой сюрприз. Но только когда детишки немного подрастут.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Примечание:_  
>  Дети Таши Старк для тех, кому интересно:  
> \- Харли Кинер, восьмилетний мальчик из ЖЧ3 с большим потенциалом;  
> \- Питер Паркер и его клоны — Джессика Дрю и Бен Райли, целая паучья ферма, обретя которую, Таша сильно удивилась;  
> \- Камала Кхан, мисс Марвел и большая фанатка Кэрол;  
> \- Тедди Альтман, Халкинг, который никогда к сыворотке и не прикасался;  
> \- Кейт Бишоп, Соколиный Глаз среди мелочи;  
> \- Элайджа Брэдли, Патриот, будущий любимчик Капитана.


End file.
